Cererian
Lewan or Leua-la is a spoken major language on the former planet Earth. It is spoken in the Cerra Empire. Also one of the major languages are: Grandi, Avalonian and Phtarathese. The language is assumed to be made by the Panomi people, but mythologically it was made by the Dayu and Lewa Demi-Gods - from where the name of the language actually comes from. The language was first spoken on the Anadi region, mostly in Marapolis and Sanayayi. Classification and Dialects The language belongs to the Mata language family, which means, it's related to Gawan, Galian, Mara and Sanadaian. The Lewan language has over 500 dialects, but the main major dialects are High-Lewan, Low-Lewan, Apanian, Merrian and Montannian. Phonology Pronunciation Phonotactics The letters are written as said. No diphthongs or phonemes. The letter U'' ''can have a role as a vowel or a consonant, after a consonant, it's pronounced as u'' or ''w, after or before the vowel, it's pronounced as v''. Also the letter 'I ''can have a role as a vowel or consonant, after a consonant, it's pronounced as '''''i, after or before the vowel, it's pronounced as a y''. Grammar Nouns Nouns have a plural form, it's formed by adding an ''-s''' after the noun. Nouns haven't got definiteness. And adjectives '''aren't inflected' and are always placed after the noun and prepositions before. Numbers Numbers in Lewan are written by word, in the same position as the numerals. For instance, 1360 is written: '''''Nasokuhi, which literally means: one-three-six-zero. And Sopinasu, which means three-point-one-four and can also mean pi. Pronouns Personal Pronouns are the same in its accusative and possessive form. Verbs Verbs have basic tenses, that are only used at the time it indicates. Also, unique to this language is the so called Presento Facto form, it is used for things that are facts in the present time, that can't be no influenced or cannot be changed and also for things that repeat frequently, like habits (similar to Present Simple in English, but not the same). Infinitive is formed by adding ''-h. Present is formed by adding an '''-m''' ending. Past is formed by adding a '''-t'' ending. Future is formed by adding ''-n''' ending. Conditional is formed by adding the word 'ako' before the '''infinitive'. Imperative is the same as the infinitive form. Negative is formed by nodding your head and duplicating the main verb that is negated (the duplicated verb most be identical to the main verb, which means must also be in the same tense) and connect them with a hyphen. In Lewan, adverbs are put after the verb. And have an ''-l'' ending. Syntax Words are capitalized, if they're at the beginning of a sentence or if it's a name or title. Commas are written always before a conjunction (except and and or), and also in between sentences with a quick reading break. Periods are written at the end of a absolutly finished sentence. Question marks are only written at the end of a question. Exclaimation marks are always written at the end of loud or vocative sentence. When making compounded words, to make the opposite words of the word, you just duplicate the word, but unlike verbs, the words are written together and not connect with a hyphen. Double vowels are pronounced with a stress. Lexicon Conjunctions and Prepositions Ako - if Isa - that, this, these, those (as a pronoun and a conjunction) Ena - by, at, on, in Ola - about, of Gogo - before Go - after Apu - too Enaapu, - above Enaenaapu - below Enaena - middle, mid, medium Asa - as Ila - For Some compound words Gaga - fire (Literally: Water-Water) Gege -air (Literally: Earth-Earth) Lele - left, wrong (Right-Right) Gigi - take (Give-Give) Keuoui - animal (Moving-Living-Being) Meuo - pink (Red-White) Meku - orange (Red-Yellow) ... Example text Pogu-pogu o. O gogouit ue apule e ui-ui apuuilile. (Don't judge me. I was born awesome and not perfect) Ui asa u uet uiui gopati. Puno asa u uet ui ilalolo. - Mahatma Gandhi (Live as you were to die tomorrow. Learn as you were to live forever.)